Legacy crystal growth techniques (e.g., methods and supporting apparatus) that serve for processing supercritical fluids have unwanted limitations.
To eliminate or mitigate these limitations, techniques for improving a high pressure apparatus for crystal growth is highly desirable. Needed are improved techniques for configuring a material processing capsule disposed within a high-pressure apparatus enclosure.